warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mossstar's Omen Allegiances - As of Chapter 21: Kits!
ThunderClan Leader: Graystar: Gray tom with green eyes Deputy: Blue-eyes: White she-cat with striking blue eyes Medicine cat: Willowclaw: Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes Warriors: Nightstorm: Black tom with blue eyes Dawnfur: Golden she-cat with amber eyes Whiterose: Pale gray almost white she-cat with golden eyes Stormclaw: Gray and white tom with amber eyes Flowerpetal: Tortoiseshell she-cat with flecks of white and amber eyes Rainpelt: Dark gray tom with amber eyes Darkfur: Dark gray tom with green eyes Waterwhisker: Blue-gray tom with green eyes Whitefoot: Black tom with white paws and brown eyes Brackentail: Light ginger tom with a dark ginger tail and blue eyes Silverdapple: Silver dappled she-cat with blue eyes Vixentail: Dark ginger she-cat with a fluffy tail and blue eyes Shiningheart: Black she-cat with a white spot on her chest and blue eyes Sandyfoot: White she-cat with ginger paws and blue eyes Megan:Former kittypet she-cat with a ginger pelt and blue eyes Honeyheart: Cream colored she-cat with green eyes Leafheart: Slender brown she-cat with blue eyes Featherfur: Fluffy gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Berryfur: Reddish brown tom with green eyes Wildspirit: Dark ginger tom with green eyes and fur that sticks up all over the place Lionheart: Golden tom with green eyes and long fur Stoneclaw: Gray tom with orange eyes Rabbitjump: Brown she-cat with long hind legs and silver eyes Cloverheart: Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Tornadowind: Black tom with silver stripes that look like swirls and blue eyes Redclaw: Reddidh- brown tom with green eyes Sunheart: Golden tabby tom with amber eyes Nightslash: black tom with silver eyes Crowtalon: Black tom with green eyes Bumblebuzz: Black and white she-cat with amber eyes Wavecrash: White tom with blue-gray splotches and amber eyes Blizzardmist: Very pale gray she-cat with blue eyes Foxflame: Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Runningfoot: Skinny black tom with silver eyes Tigerflower: Dark tabby she-cat with golden splotches Apprentices: Sparrowpaw: dark brown tabby tom with green eyes Dustpaw: Cream-colored she-cat and amber eyes Graypaw: White she-cat with gray splotches and blue eyes Mushroompaw: Brown tom with amber eyes Queens: Poppy: White she-cat with dark ginger patchesand green eyes Roseheart: Crem colored she-cat with blue eyes Breezeflight: Shiny, sleek she-cat with blue eyes Mossnose: Calico tortoiseshell she-cat with an nasty scar across the bridge of her nose, scars running down her body, a torn ear, and blue eyes. Petaltail: Light gray she-cat with a fluffy tail Sootface: Gray she-cat with a darker gray head Elders: Birchtail: Light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Weedfur: Long haired silver tom with blue eyes Kits: Foxkit: Reddish ginger- tom with green eyes Copperkit: Golden she-cat with amber eyes Icekit: White she-cat with silver eyes Mistykit: Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes Dragonkit: Golden tom with a ginger muzzle and green eyes Firekit: Ginger tom with green eyes Lightningkit: Black she-cat streaked with jagged-white stripes and blue eyes Note: This list may seem long, but think for a second, thunderClan had actually had the least amount of cats until Froststar. After he died, they caught up with the other clans in size. Category:Fanfiction Category:Allegiance Category:Mossnose's Pages